A Little Snowman
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: "Sesuai dengan isi pikiranku. Salju memang seindah dirimu, Akaashi." Pernyataan itu diumbar tanpa berpikir panjang. Tautan tangan mereka menjadi semakin erat, dan senyum lebar Bokuto membuat Akaashi terburu-buru memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. For #Fukurodani'sPrettySetterDay & #PawangOwlDay (Cover milik artistnya) [Boku/Aka]


**A Little Snowman**

 _K+._

 **This Story by!Chocoffee**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.**

 ** _Dipersembahkan untuk Fukurodani's Pretty Setter Day & Pawang Owl Day; prompt: Salju from Rexa Anne._**

 ** _._**

* * *

"Menurutmu, Akaashi itu bagaimana?"

"─haah?"

Bokuto Kotarou bergelung dalam selimut, berguling ke samping kiri dan kanan sebelum terpaku pada sobat karibnya yang tengah dibingungkan dengan setumpuk tugas─juga pertanyaan absurdnya barusan.

 _Bagaimana Akaashi Keiji itu menurut sudut pandang Kuroo Tetsurou?_

"Aku tidak mengerti kau sedang kerasukan setan apa. Tapi bro, pertanyaanmu itu membuatku gagal paham."

Bokuto cemberut. Kali ini dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila dan tubuh yang condong ke arah Kuroo. "Kau tahu, sekarang sudah tanggal 4 Desember," Ia memulainya dengan ekspresi serius. "Dan besok itu tanggal 5 Desember."

Kuroo menaikan alisnya cuek. "Lalu?"

"Akaashi ulang tahun, Kuroo! Aku bingung ingin memberi hadiah apa!" serunya nelangsa.

Kekehan nista terdengar dengan tidak elit. Bokuto semakin _gegana_ gara-gara Kuroo, bukannya membantu menyudahi kefrustasiannya, malah mentertawakan dengan nada sumbang begitu. Kalau bukan karena rumah ini milik keluarga Kuroo, mungkin Bokuto sudah menendangnya keluar dari jendela kamar.

" _Oya oya_ , sepertinya ada yang ingin memberi kado spesial untuk pacar tersayang." Dendang Kuroo jahil. "Jadi, gara-gara itu kau menyuruhku menjawab pertanyaan absurdmu tadi?"

"Itu bukan pertanyaan absurd!" salak Bokuto jengkel. "Aku ingin memberikan hadiah yang spesial. Makanya aku bertanya padamu dia itu bagaimana."

"Hee, hadiah yang sesuai dengan karakter, ya?" Kuroo memasang raut berpikir. "Menurutku sih, dia orangnya kalem, tenang, dan pintar. Aku tidak tahu lebih dalam lagi. Yang sering bersama-sama dengannya, kan, kau."

"Memang sih," Bokuto menjawab sambil bertopang dagu. "Tapi, kupikir aku juga perlu meminta pendapat dari orang lain? Aku sudah bertanya pada Konoha, Onaga, Washio, dan yang lain. Tapi jawabannya sama semua!"

Kuroo lagi-lagi tertawa. "Itu karena dia jarang sekali terlihat _out of character_ di depan publik. Jelas saja jawaban semua orang sama."

"... cih!"

"Cih!"

"Jangan mengikutiku, kucing garong!"

Kuroo hanya mencibir mengejek sebelum kembali larut pada tugas-tugasnya.

Kini, Bokuto memandang lesu ke arah luar jendela. Kedua netranya kemudian tertuju pada tumpukan salju di bawah sana. Lama otaknya dibuat berpikir keras membuat Bokuto jengah sendiri. Ia mendengus beberapa kali, mengusik Kuroo yang langsung memberikan delikan maut, lalu kembali berguling tidak jelas. Pikirannya kemudian melayang kemana-mana.

 _Salju. Putih. Dingin. Indah. Akaashi─_

"─tunggu!"

"Apa lagi, Bokuto?" tanggap Kuroo enggan. Ia memberi lirikan singkat, kepada Bokuto yang meloncat berdiri dengan mata berbinar girang.

"Aku tahu hadiah yang pas!" Bokuto tersenyum lebar.

"Apa?"

"SALJU!"

Tanda tanya besar langsung bersarang di rambut Kuroo. "… eeh?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Esok paginya, Bokuto sudah berada di depan rumah keluarga Akaashi. Sebuah senyuman terkembang lebar, menunggu si tuan rumah yang dimintanya untuk menemani jalan-jalan dengan begitu tak sabar.

Bel dipencet beberapa kali, sampai Akaashi keluar dan memberikan sapaan singkat kepadanya. "Kita mau kemana, Bokuto-san?"

"Bermain salju!" jawabnya semangat.

Dengan santainya Bokuto menarik pergelangan tangan Akaashi dan menuntunnya keluar rumah. Kedua tangan mereka, yang masing-masing terbungkus dengan sarung tangan, tertaut ringan. Berlarian kecil menyusuri jalan setapak hingga berakhir pada sebuah taman di dekat sana.

Salju bertumpuk di mana-mana. Binar mata pada Bokuto semakin terang bersamaan dengan kedua kaki mereka yang menginjak area penuh salju. Putih mendominasi sejauh mata memandang, dan semangat Bokuto berkobar lebih besar lagi.

"Sesuai dengan isi pikiranku. Salju memang seindah dirimu, Akaashi."

Pernyataan itu diumbar tanpa berpikir panjang. Tautan tangan mereka menjadi semakin erat, dan senyum lebar Bokuto membuat Akaashi terburu-buru memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Jangan mengada-ada, Bokuto-san." Sahut Akaashi. Ada sebuah senyum yang berusaha ditahan agar tidak nampak, sementara Bokuto terlihat tidak terima atas sanggahan sang setter.

"Aku tidak mengada-ada! Aku yakin yang lain juga setuju kalau kau itu memang seindah salju. Oh! Atau mungkin lebih?"

Akaashi menggeleng pendek, "Jangan mulai lagi."

Dan wajah cemberut Bokuto hanya dibalas dengan tarikan pelan Akaashi yang mengajaknya masuk lebih dalam lagi ke area taman.

"Bokuto-san, ayo bermain salju,"

Kekesalannya tadi seakan menguap ketika Akaashi berjongkok di hadapannya sembari membentuk bola-bola kecil. Senyuman tipis yang disunggingkan oleh juniornya tak luput dari pengelihatan. Beberapa sekon kemudian, Bokuto sudah mendapati dirinya ikut berjongkok di sebelah Akaashi; membuat beberapa bola salju dan meletakannya menumpuk seperti anak tangga.

"Aku pikir kau akan menolak kalau kuajak bermain seperti ini," komentar Bokuto heran. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, memilih untuk memperhatikan Akaashi yang saat ini membentuk sebuah gumpalan besar. "Woah, kau mau membuat benteng?!"

"Boneka salju, Bokuto-san." Akaashi mengkoreksi. "Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya bermain seperti ini sebentar. Toh, sepertinya terasa menyenangkan."

"Memang menyenangkan, kan?" imbuh Bokuto semangat. "Akaashi, kupikir boneka salju tidak sekecil itu!"

"Aku memang tidak berminat membuat yang besar-besar."

Bokuto terlihat semakin tertarik. "Boleh aku membantu?"

"Silahkan."

Salju di sekitar kemudian diraup sebanyak mungkin. Bokuto membuat bola yang lebih besar, yang kemudian hasil karyanya ditumpuk dengan bulatan lebih kecil yang dibuat oleh Akaashi.

"… bagaimana dengan mata dan tangannya?"

Akaashi mengerutkan kening, lalu melirik ke sekitar; mencari-cari sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu lantas berdiri, mengambil beberapa ranting patah di sekitar mereka, sebelum kembali ke tempat semula.

"Kita bisa gunakan ini." Bokuto memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti. "Maksudku, kita bisa gunakan ini sebagai tangan dan hiasan bonekanya, Bokuto-san."

"Oh!" Cengiran idiot Bokuto langsung terkembang. Ia memperhatikan Akaashi yang menancapkan rantingnya pada bongkahan salju (dua sebagai tanduk, dan dua lagi sebagai tangan), sebelum matanya beralih mencari-cari sesuatu yang lain seperti─

"─ah! Tutup botol!" Dengan girang Bokuto meraih sepasang tutup botol berwarna kuning, menancapkannya pada bulatan yang lebih kecil hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti mata.

Akaashi tersenyum kecil, "Kita gunakan daun-daun kering ini untuk menyempurnakannya."

Selanjutnya, dengan cara yang ajaib, boneka salju mini kreasi mereka terlihat amat lucu dengan sepasang alis dan baju dari dedaunan kering.

"Hey hey hey, Akaashi! Bukankah dia jadi sangat lucu?" Bokuto berseru penuh semangat. Senyum lebar, yang seolah-olah tidak ada habisnya, masih bertengger di wajah pemuda itu. Yang kemudian hanya Akaashi balas dengan anggukan kecil, sembari memperhatikan hasil karya mereka berdua.

"Bokuto-san, jangan sentuh sembarangan atau nanti bonekanya akan hancur."

"Akaashi, aku tadi hanya ingin memperbaiki letak tanduknya agar bagus difoto saja!"

"Lakukan dengan perlahan. Nanti kepalanya jadi hancur."

Bokuto mendengus sebelum menarik Akaashi mendekat. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita foto berdua saja sekarang!"

"Eeh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"… omong-omong, selamat ulang tahun, Akaashi!" ucap Bokuto, dengan tiba-tiba menunduk dan mengecup sudut bibir Akaashi lalu seenaknya menekan tombol 'potret' pada ponselnya. "Hadiahnya itu tadi sudah kuberi─" Ia menghentikan kalimatnya, malah terbengong-bengong menatapi hasil foto mereka berdua, "Akaashi, wajahmu di sini imut sekali!"

"B-bokuto-san!" Akaashi menutup kedua wajahnya yang berubah warna menjadi semerah kepiting rebus. "Tolong hapus fotonya!"

Bokuto menaikan satu alis, sebelum menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak mau, bwek! Aku _upload_ di Instogram, ya?!"

"Bokuto-san!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n:** _Happy Birthday Akaashi Keiji!_ Tanggal 5 Desember kemarin sih, tapi gakpapa dong telat sehari /yha/

Oke, saya tahu ini super mengecewakan. SKS, dan entah kenapa gak mood efek kena salty dari someone di stage play kemarin. Endingnya ngasal, saya bingung mau gimana gara-gara gak ada plot pasti. Makanya jadi abal begini. Tapi, saya pikir 'kencan musim dingin' ala BokuAka ya bakal gak jauh-jauh dari hal childis seperti ini sih, hoho. (Padahal dia niatnya Cuma bikin scene di mana BokuAka kencan musim dingin doang)

Terimakasih untuk Kak Rexa Anne atas prompt saljunya. I Love U, kak xD

Sekali lagi, maaf atas segala kekurangan fik ini. _Matta ne!_

p.s : Cover yang saya gunakan, itu milik artistnya ya. Bukan milik saya. Dan kebetulan saya terinspirasi dari situ.

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

* * *

 **.**

 **[December 6, 2016 ]**


End file.
